


After School Special

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 LoVe Hate....</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

     "Well, if it isn't the queen of _she_ -venge." Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets, not sure if he was mocking her or complimenting her, telling himself that was part of the game; part of the fun. He'd been a favored victim of hers' lately, not that he couldn't admit he deserved it. But that riled up pink in her cheeks just egged him on.   
  
     "Clever. That take you all day to come up with? Gotta run, Logan, but let me know when you come up with any more zingers. No really, keep me posted. The highlight of my day is hearing what you think about me." Veronica's voice dripped sarcasm, as she shoved books in her bag from her locker. Slamming it closed she finally turned to glare at him.   
  
    "I love how my thoughts just roll off of your back. How completely you're... unphased. Inspiring, Ms. Mars, makes me wanna... try harder." He smiled smug at her glare, fighting the urge to tug a pigtail just to see if it would make her squeal.  
  
    "We all know how difficult a task it is to get you to try at  _anything_ , so that I actually will take as a compliment. I'm serious, I have to go. Maybe we can flex your insult sniping another time. Or not, but hey." She tossed him a final glance before charging in front of him out the double doors to the school parking lot.   
  
    He realized he'd been accidentally following her out, walking her to car, practically. Tossing a casual wave, goodbye, he almost missed her when she was gone.  _Something, something, love to watch her leave._  


End file.
